Dan Straight
|rōmaji = Dan Sutoreito|race = Człowiek|gender = Mężczyzna|hair = Bordowy|eyes = Czerwony|affiliation = Kościół Zentopia|team = Korpus Legionu|base of operations = Kościół Zentopia|weapon = Habaraki|anime debut = Odcinek 130|japanese voice = Yasuyuki Kase}} Dan Straight (ダン・ストレイト Dan Sutoreito) — jest członkiem Korpusu Legionu. Wygląd thumb|left|Wygląd DanaDan jest szczupłym, młodym człowiekiem z szkarłatnymi włosów i oczu koloru czerwonego. Jego zęby są bardzo ostre. Dan posiada małe, cienkie linie biegnące w dół koło jego oczu. Nosi grubą zbroję na całym ciele, która składa się z metalowego pancerza. Rozciąga się aż do kolan. Niżej pojawia się coś przypominające długą spódnicę. On również nosi zbroję pokrywającą nogi. Pod tym wszystkim nosi czarny sweter i ciemne spodnie.Ma również brązowe buty. Nosi przy sobie dwie bronie, Ricochet i Habaraki. Osobowość Dan jest bardzo wesołym i energicznym człowiekiem, któremu dość często na twarzy widnieje szeroki uśmiech. Jest niefrasobliwy i dość pewny siebie. Jest również dość bałamutny. Kiedy znajduje się przy kobiecie, którą uzna za atrakcyjną próbuje z nią flirtować. Historia thumb|left|200px|Trening młodego DanaDan podchodzi z miasteczka Cedar, w którym obywatele są zależni od lokalnych rycerzy. Bronią oni miasta i kościoła. Dan urodził się w rodzinie szlacheckiej i z tego powodu był traktowany lepiej, dzięki czemu miał szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. W pewnym momencie, Dan znalazł się w środku wojny domowej. Widział także jak rycerze walczyli ze sobą przez krótki okres czasu w bitwie, która nie pozostawiła za sobą rannych. Kilka lat później dziewczyna, która bardzo przypominała Lucy Heartfilię zaczęła uczęszczać do tej samej szkoły co Dan. Chłopak od razu się w niej zakochał. Prawie każdego dnia prosił ją o rękę, ale ona za każdym razem odrzucała jego zaloty. W celu przezwyciężenia wstydu z powodu odrzucenia wyruszył w podróż z dala od rodzinnego miasta. Podczas swojej wyprawy napotkał na swojej drodze wiele kobiet, jednak każda go odrzucała. Ostatecznie został członkiem Korpusu Kościoła Zentopia. Fabuła Saga Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba Kiedy drużyna Natsu, Wendy, Carla i Michelle odwiedzają Koncern Heartfilia'ów w celu odnalezienia wiadomości na temat tajemniczego zegar udaje im się odnaleźć książkę zatytuowaną "Klucz Gwiaździstego Nieba" Dan wyłamuje zamek drzwi dzięki czemu on i Samuel mogą wejść do środka. Kiedy Gray, Natsu i Erza próbując go zaatakować używa on Ricoshetu i obija ataki magów kierując je przeciwko nim, co powoduje wielkie zniszczenia w Koncernie. Kiedy Dan przedstawia się i wyjaśnia właściwości Ricoshetu zauważa Lucy i natychmiast się zakochuje. Erza mówi pozostałym że to ona będzie walczyć z Danem i nakazuje im opuścić budynek wraz z książką ale on łatwo ją pokonuje i pędzi do pozostałych. Jako pierwszego dopada Natsu i dzięki swojej mocy pomniejsza go znacznie. Samuelowi udaje się przechwycić książkę i przeczytać całą jej zawartość, a Dan tworzy eksplozję z Ricoshetu umożliwiając sobie i Exceedowi szybką ucieczkę. Zostaje on przetransportowany do Kanaloa przez Samuela po czym obydwaj zdaję Byro'wi raport. Dan współpracuje z Coco, dostaję zlecenie dotyczące znalezienia jednej z zaginionych części Zegara Nieskończoności w ruinach Kościoła Zentopii gdzie spotykają Drużynę Natsu która szuka dokładnie tej samej rzeczy. Magia i Zdolności Ekwipunek *[[Ricochet|'Ricochet']] — jest tarczą, którą broni się Dan. Przypomina ona lustro. Ricochet odbija zarówno magiczne, jak i fizyczne ataki. Następnie losowo zaklęcie lub uderzenie wraca w stronę atakującego. *[[Habaraki|'Habaraki']] — to magiczna włócznia Dana. Potrafi ona zmienić rozmiar po trafieniu osoby lub przedmiotu. *'Zbroja rycerza' — jako rycerz, Dan nosi żelazną zbroję. Składa się z naramienników, pary rękawic i butów. Walki i Wydarzenia *Drużyna Natsu i Wendy Marvell kontra Dan Straight i Samuel *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia i Romeo Conbolt kontra Dan Straight i Coco (Ziemia) *Natsu Dragneel i Romeo Conbolt kontra Dan Straight Ciekawostki *W 132 odcinku powiedział Lucy, że jest nią zauroczony. *W 135 odcinku Imitatia (w wersji Michelle Lobster) proponuje mu, by wziął ślub z Lucy na cmentarzu na którym się znajdowali. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie tylko z Anime Kategoria:Członkowie Kościoła Zentopia